XTraining Gone WrongX
by Silverhunt
Summary: A simple day of training goes all wrong when Robin sees what Jasmine has been doing to herself. What will happen between the two after Robin lashes out at her? WARNING: depression, self-harm, attempted suicide. RobinxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine POV

I watched as Kid Flash and Robin sparred. KF was running circles around Robin, literally. Robin stood still then shoved his foot out, causing Wally to trip. _"Kid Flash: Fail."_

Wally rolled onto his back, rubbing his head. "Ow."

Robin laughed as KF got up, glaring at him. "That was dumb luck."

Robin smiled and turned around, hands on his hips. "So, who's next?"

Artemis pushed me forward. I turned and glared at her as Robin looked at me with a huge smile on his face. "Hey, stray! Thanks for volunteering to get beaten up."

I scowled at Robin as I got into a fighting stance. Robin threw a punch at my face. I got low and swept his legs out from under him. Robin crossed his feet around one of my legs and pulled me down. All the air was knocked out of me as I thudded onto the ground. I saw Robin get up, but I was still trying to catch my breath. Robin leaped at me and I rolled over, causing Robin to land on his face. Honestly, that was a horrible move. I quickly moved onto his back, grabbing his wrists. Suddenly, Robin flipped us over so he was on top. He turned so he was facing me, straddling my waist. Wait, was he… _smirking_?! I growled, trying to push him off me. Robin grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, breathing heavily.

"Gotcha," Robin whispered, smirking down at me in victory. I glared up at him as I tugged at my wrists and squirmed beneath him. This only made Robin tighten his hold on my wrists and press his knees closer around my legs. I looked up to see Robin with that stupid smirk on his face. Argh, I hated it when he does that! I tried to flip us over, but that only made Robin loosen his grip before tightening it again. I glared at him, teeth baring.

"Get off me," I snarled as Robin continued smirking down at me. Robin shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

I yelled out in frustration. Robin was _so infuriating_! I pushed against Robin, trying to get him off me. Robin froze and the smirk fell from his face. I looked up at him, confused. Then I realized my sleeves had rolled up while I was trying to get out of Robin's grip. Maybe he didn't notice…

Robin held my wrists with one hand as he pulled my sleeves off my arms. Okay, the cuts probably healed by now, so I should be okay.

"Jasmine." I widened my eyes and looked anywhere but at him. Robin _never_ calls me by my real name, he just calls me 'stray'.

"Jasmine," he said again. I looked up and saw Robin scanning my arms. I swallowed nervously as Robin looked me in the eyes. He let my wrists go, still straddling me so I couldn't get up. Robin grabbed my right arm and held it up, showing the message I had carved into my skin: KILL YOURSELF.

"Jasmine, what the hell is this?" I tried to give him a flat look as I tried to take my arm back. "Its my arm."

Robin's face suddenly covered with fury. "Thats not funny, Jasmine! Why are you doing this?!"

I shrugged casually. "Because I want to."

This only ticked Robin off more. He leaned down, still holding my arm.

"BECAUSE YOU WANT TO?! THATS YOUR REASON FOR DOING THIS TO YOURSELF?!" he yelled into my face. I was scared, sure Robin got mad at me but he was never like this. I closed my eyes and tried to lean away from him closer to the ground. Robin's face relaxed when he saw me cower away from him. He sighed and placed a hand on my face. I opened my eyes to see him with a frown on his face. "Jasmine, I'm-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Suddenly, Robin was pinned to the wall by his throat. Robin pulled at his attackers hands, but it was no use. I looked at the person choking Robin and saw it was Superboy. My eyes widened as I realized Robin was turning pale. I ran over to Superboy, who had a look of pure rage covering his features. I grabbed his arm.

"Superboy, STOP!" I yelled desperately. Superboy didn't look at me. "I heard what he said, you don't deserve to be treated like that!"

"But that doesn't mean he deserves to _die_!" Superboy looked me in the eyes before looking back at Robin, who was barely conscious. Superboy scoffed and stepped back. He let Robin go, watching him drop to the floor while Superboy crossed his arms. Robin gasped for air and coughed, trying to recover. Superboy only glared at him as I stepped between Robin and Superboy. My eyes pleaded Superboy to leave Robin alone. Superboy sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"He shouldn't have yelled at you like that." I walked up to Superboy, pulling him into a hug. "I know, big bro. But he's been punished enough, okay? He won't do it again."

Superboy squeezed me protectively in a brotherly manner. "I know. But if he bugs you again, you let me know."

I nodded as I pulled out of the hug. "I promise."

Superboy nodded, satisfied with my answer. He glared at Robin one more time before leaving the room. Once Superboy disappeared, I kneeled beside Robin. He was breathing heavily, curled up on the floor on his side. I brought Robin's head into my lap, checking his pulse. I sighed in relief. He was gonna be okay. I looked down at Robin as he stared off into space.

"Robin?" I murmured. Robin looked up at me, still dazed. I smiled gently. "Hey, Bird Boy."

"Huh, 'Bird Boy'. Thats a new one," he joked, then had a coughing fit. I looked down at him in alarm. "Shh, Robin. You need to rest a minute."

After Robin stopped coughing, I started humming _Courage_. Robin relaxed into my lap as I began playing with his hair. I hummed the last notes before Robin looked up at me, smiling. He grabbed my hand, placing it on his face. I smiled as Robin leaned into my hand. "Can you hum that song again, please?" he mumbled. I chuckled. Robin must have hit his head really hard when he fell to the floor. I smiled down at him. "Sure."

Robin smiled as I hummed the song all over again, playing with his hair with my other hand. When I finished the song, I looked down at Robin expectantly. He didn't move. "Robin?"

No response. I began to worry. I put two fingers on his throat. His pulse was fine, so why wasn't he talking to me? I pause as I heard soft breathing. I rolled my eyes, smiling. Robin had fallen asleep. I played with his hair a little while longer before looking around, wondering how I was gonna get Robin outta here. I sighed and tossed him over my shoulder, struggling to stand up. Man, Robin was _heavy_.

Eventually, I made it to the couch. I dropped Robin onto the couch before collapsing next to him, breathing heavily. I yawned, suddenly exhausted. I let my eyes droop as I laid my head on Robin's shoulder, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Superboy POV

It was quiet. Way too quiet. Shouldn't Jasmine and Robin be arguing by now? I got up and walked around, looking for them. I heard two heartbeats in the living room and went in there. They were coming from the couch… I walked around and gaped at the sight before me.

Robin and Jasmine were sleeping. Jasmine had her head on Robin's shoulder, who had his head on hers and both arms wrapped protectively around her. I cracked a smile. Huh, maybe my little sis got a boyfriend. I pulled a blanket from the recliner chair and placed it on top of the love birds. Love Birds, huh. That sounded pretty good. I walked away smiling, leaving the preteens sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine POV

I groaned and looked up sleepily to see Robin smiling at me. "Mornin Jaz."

I yawned. "Mornin."

I froze and widened my eyes. Hold on, did he just call me ' _Jaz_ '? Robin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You called me 'Jaz'." Robin's cheeks turned pink and he looked away from me.

"Well, yeah. Isn't that your name?" I placed my head back on Robin's shoulder. I felt him loosen up a little.

"It's just different, hearing you say it," I whispered. Robin put his head on mine and dragged me closer. Robin pulled a blanket up to my shoulders. I shot up, staring at it. Wait, where did this blanket come from?

"What is it?" Robin asked. I shook my head, confused. "Who put this blanket here? I never got a blanket. I collapsed on the couch after carrying you in here."

" _You_ carried me in here?" I glared up at Robin. "Yea, and you are _really_ heavy."

Robin faked a look of hurt. "I'm hurt Jaz, really. Are you implying that I am fat?"

I shrugged, lying back against the couch. "No, just that you should lay off the cookies."

I narrowed my eyes as a look of mischief spread across Robin's features. "Robin, what are you thinking right now?"

Robin shrugged and pulled me closer. "Nothing."

I wasn't convinced. Robin pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I squealed in surprise, not expecting Robin to do something like this. Robin looked down at me, an eyebrow raised. "Did you just squeal, Jaz?"

I glared at him and crossed my arms, leaning back against Robin's chest. "No I didn't."

Robin laughed, making me shake. I glared up at him again. Robin smiled and pulled me closer, placing his chin on my head as I faced forward. I reached for the blanket and pulled it up.

 **I'll be sure to update this story a lot faster next time. Thank you for your support, blackwillow99!**

 **-Silver**


End file.
